


Not Yet

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, Future Klaine, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an incredible body because he gets up every day at 6am to go running. Problem? He wakes Kurt up at 6am every morning to go running. One Saturday morning, Kurt's had quite enough of that and decides that Blaine needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyssar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssar/gifts).



> Warnings: Desperation/Watersports (really it just focuses on the desperation), rimming, felching, spanking, sorta kinda D/s
> 
> I wrote this for lyssar for her birthday! :D This is my first time writing watersports, and i didn't even like it till I read her AMAZING fic, 'Wait'! Happy Birthday, bb!

Kurt hated the fact that Blaine ran 5 miles every single morning except for Sunday. He loved the results—Blaine’s body was  _incredible,_ and Kurt certainly enjoyed looking at it. He did not enjoy being woken up before sunrise 6 days a week though. He usually fell back asleep, and sometimes Blaine apologized with sweet little kisses that made Kurt smile, but Kurt would have much preferred to sleep until his alarm went off. Today he was particularly annoyed because they’d stayed out late drinking with friends and it was  _Saturday_  and he just wanted to sleep in because he was more than a little hungover. Couldn’t Blaine just be unhealthy for  _one_ day? That gorgeous, amazing body wouldn’t change just because he spent one damn Saturday not waking Kurt up earlier than he wanted. He heard the front door shut (slam, really) and sat up, rubbing his eyes and giving up any attempts to fall back asleep.

“Hey babe,” Blaine panted as he walked into the bedroom. He always came in panting—if running weren’t enough, he always took all seven flights of stairs back to their apartment. Overkill. Just overkill.

“Hi,” Kurt mumbled, eyes raking over Blaine’s chest as he took his shirt off and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. God he looked good with a bit of sweat on him.  “Have a good run?” he asked, climbing out of bed and following Blaine into the bathroom.

Blaine rose an eyebrow. They weren’t shy around each other by any means, but they typically only shared the bathroom for brushing their teeth, showering and other such activities. “I did,” Blaine answered, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his running shorts where they sat low on his hips, getting ready to pull them down.

“No,” Kurt said softly.

“No?” Blaine echoed. “No to what?”

“You don’t get to use the bathroom until I say you can.”

Blaine whimpered. “But Kurt…I drink so much water when I run.”

“I know,” Kurt said simply. “That’s kind of the point.”

Blaine rose an eyebrow.

“I think I’ll join you in the shower,” Kurt murmured, walking past Blaine and turning the water on.

“Fine, whatever,” Blaine said. “I know how this works, and it always turns out awesome, so…I’ll oblige you.”

Kurt grinned. “You think you know. But I have plans for you.”

“Sounds fun,” Blaine said, grinning as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. “Do your worst.”

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Kurt smiled, following Blaine into the shower.

They were actually relatively well behaved in the shower, only kissing and touching lightly as they went about the business of getting clean and ready for the day. When they got out, they dressed comfortably, for neither of them had any plans for the afternoon. Which gave  Kurt time to really, really drag this out.

“So what do you want for breakfast?” Kurt asked, leaning against the counter.

Blaine shrugged. “Whatever I don’t have to cook.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well you’re in luck because I’m in the mood to cook. I’ve kind of been craving a frittata since we went to that place in Tribeca with your friends a few weeks ago. Remember how good they were?”

“Mhm,” Blaine agreed happily. “So good. How long does it take to make one?”

Kurt rose an eyebrow. “Where’s the fire? I wasn’t aware you had plans for the afternoon.”

“I don’t…it’s just, I’m…” Blaine squirmed in his chair.

“You’re what?” Kurt challenged.

“Hungry. Really hungry,” Blaine said unconvincingly.

“Here, why don’t you have a glass of orange juice? That will hold you over till i finish up with breakfast. It should only take me 30 minutes or so.”

“Kurt….”

Kurt rose an eyebrow. “There’s one word you can use to make this all stop.”

Blaine remained silent.

“Then finish drinking that juice and get over here and chop veggies while I put on a pot of coffee.”

“Coffee?” Blaine groaned. “You can’t be serious.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that, Blaine. We  _always_ have coffee with breakfast,” Kurt said innocently, smiling a little too sweetly at his disgruntled husband.

“Yeah well I don’t always have to piss like a racehorse,” Blaine muttered under his breath.

“What was that darling?”

“Nothing.” Blaine narrowed his eyes and finished the orange juice as quickly as he could. His bladder squeezed in protest and he didn’t even want to think about how miserable he was going to be by the time they were done with breakfast. He took a deep breath and grated some cheese (because they couldn’t just buy the already grated stuff for some reason), hoping that he could lose himself in the tasks Kurt assigned him until this was all over. And that worked just fine until they had the pans in the oven and fifteen minutes to waste.

“Fifteen whole minutes, hmm? What do you think we should do with them?” Kurt asked, batting his eyelashes playfully.

Blaine gulped. “I…uhm…read the paper?” That seemed like a boring enough thing to keep his attention occupied for the next fifteen minutes.

“Only if you give me the crossword.”

“What? No fair,” he pouted. 

Kurt shrugged. “We could always do it together. I’ll go get grab a pen.”

Blaine sighed in relief, curling in on himself and resting his head on the table as Kurt disappeared into the living room. They’d barely started and he was already starting to regret being cocky earlier. Clearly Kurt’s ‘plans’  _were_ going to kill him.

“Look at you!” Kurt exclaimed when he walked back in. “You’re practically falling asleep at the table—let’s get you a cup of coffee.”

“What? No, no, I….”

“You what?” Kurt asked, pouring them both generous mugs of coffee. “Something you want to say?”

“Only that you’re evil and I don’t know why I married you.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out. “Keep talking like that and I won’t let you come.”

Blaine gulped. He knew from past experience that Kurt wasn’t joking at all. “I meant that you’re the best, sexiest, most amazing husband  _ever.”_

“That’s more like it.” Kurt walked over to Blaine’s side of the table and dropped down into his lap, not being too gentle about it.

“Fuck!” Blaine exclaimed, groaning as Kurt’s ass pressed against his straining bladder. “Is this necessary?”

Kurt wiggled a little. “Oh, I think it is. Besides, I’m really comfortable. You wouldn’t want to make the , how did you put it, best, sexiest, most amazing husband ever have to move and be uncomfortable, would you?”

Blaine sighed. “I’m going to regret giving you that title, aren’t I?”

Kurt just laughed, and focused his attention on solving the down clues, asking Blaine for help when he got stuck or didn’t understand a reference. Blaine thought he’d get a few minutes of relief, but he quickly realized that was a mistake. Every time he got comfortable, Kurt shifted and forced him to tense up or gasp as his bladder panged in protest at the pressure. 

“Goddamnit, Kurt,” he muttered.

“Problem?” Kurt said smugly.

“Fuck, no. I’m just, starving. Really hungry. Don’t you think you should get up and check on breakfast?”

Kurt laughed, and that just made his body move more in Blaine’s lap. “You’re pathetically obvious, sweetheart. There’s at least 5 minutes left on that timer. I love the crossword, but I think we can find something to make the time go faster.” He got up and turned around, straddling Blaine’s hips, his weight pressing into Blaine’s lower body.

“Mmm, fuck, what are you—” Blaine’s question was cut off by Kurt crashing their lips together. He lost himself in the harsh, bruising kiss until Kurt started to grind against him. It felt incredible, he was getting hard so quickly, but the pressure also reminded him that his bladder was insanely full. He whimpered and Kurt pulled away.

“I think I will go check on that frittata now,” he said breathlessly, pulling away and  standing up just as the timer went off. He turned the oven off and put their breakfast on plates, setting them down on the table.

“Looks great,” Blaine murmured as he got silverware out of the drawer. “You want a refill on your coffee, babe?” he asked out of habit. He winced, knowing that Kurt was going to use that as an opportunity to make this experience even more difficult for Blaine.

“No, I’m good. You, on the other hand, look like you could use another cup.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need—”

“Pour yourself another cup of coffee, Blaine.”

Blaine gaped at him, a shiver running down his spine at the bite in Kurt’s voice. God, he  _loved_ it when Kurt got all commanding on him like this, even when he was being evil. He stiffened his spine and stared back, not willing to give in so easily. “And if I don’t?”

“Try me.”

Blaine bit his lip.

“I’m going to count to 5,” Kurt said simply. “And it would be in your best interest to cooperate by then.”

Blaine stood there unmoving, breathing heavily as he stood his ground. He locked eyes with Kurt and tilted his chin up, an eyebrow raised as Kurt counted down slowly.

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt said after he reached one. ““That’s how you want this to be?”

Blaine rose an eyebrow. “Clearly.”

“Fine,” Kurt said softly.  He walked over to the coffee machine with Blaine’s mug in hand and filled it up. “You’re going to drink this, and then we’re going to have breakfast. And then you’re going to go into the office, take off your clothes and bend over the desk until I come for you.”

Blaine gulped, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Kurt, I—”

“You can say yes, or you can use your safeword. No negotiating—you’ve been too naughty for that.” Kurt skimmed his fingers over the back of Blaine’s neck. He bent down and pressed his lips to the skin there. “Blaine,” he said quietly. “I’m waiting for an answer.”

 Blaine melted at the touch of Kurt’s lips to his skin, and closed his eyes in defeat. “Yes,” he whispered. “Okay.”

“Yes,  _what,_ Blaine?I think you’ve forgotten your manners. _”_

Blaine’s eyes snapped open. “Yes…sir,” he murmured.

“Good,” Kurt purred. “If you’re done with that little outburst, let’s sit down and eat before breakfast gets cold.” He pressed one more kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck before sitting down across from him and picking up his fork. “You talked to Sam yesterday, right? How is he doing?”

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to focus himself, and filled Kurt in on the details of Sam’s life. “He said maybe he wanted to take a roadtrip, me, him, and Mike this summer. You too, if you want. What do you think?”

Kurt chuckled. “Something tells me I wouldn’t particularly enjoy the same things you three would. I’m sure you’ll be able to get someone to cover for you at the practice.”

Blaine nodded. “Richard and Maggie owe me from that time they took their kids to Disneyland while I got stuck seeing every patient for two weeks.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed. “I remember. I missed you then. You were at the office all day every day.”

“It was exhausting. Maybe I can bring that up to guilt them into covering for me a little longer so we can get away somewhere too.”

“I think I could get time off work, too. Where would you want to go?”

“I dunno, maybe somewhere tropical?”

Kurt smiled. “And get me all sunburned?”

Blaine winked. “I’ll rub you down with sunscreen as many times as you want babe.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Are you done with breakfast yet? I want to play.” He pouted and Blaine wanted more than anything to lean across the table and kiss him.

“Mhm and it was so delicious. Now I remember why I married you.”

“You said you were done, but…I’m not so sure.”

“What are you—” Blaine looked at his half finished cup of coffee and sighed, draining it as quickly as possible. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his belly, but it seemed nearly impossible.

“Did you know I was going to let you go after breakfast before your little outburst?”

“Please,” Blaine begged. “Please, isn’t there anything I can do to make you change your mind?”

“Maybe. Knees.”

Blaine sank down instantly, spreading his thighs and placing his palms on top of them, head bowed just the way that Kurt liked it.

“So pretty like this, sweetheart.”  Kurt tipped Blaine’s chin up so that their eyes were locked. “You know what to do.”

Blaine eagerly shoved Kurt’s yoga pants down and took his half-hard cock in his mouth, sucking slowly. Kurt fisted his fingers in Blaine’s hair and tugged. “Don’t tease, baby. If you make me come in the next minute, I’ll let you go. If you don’t then I’m going to make you wait an extra two minutes before I let you go. How’s that sound?”

Blaine groaned around Kurt’s cock. Kurt had just barely gotten all the way hard—there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He tried his best anyway, swallowing Kurt down, playing with his balls, practically fucking Kurt’s cock with his throat. He knew that no matter how much Kurt groaned and fucked up into Blaine’s mouth that he was gonna lose. The game was designed that way, and they both knew it.

Kurt yanked him off and Blaine knew his minute was up.  “I had such high hopes for you. Now go wait for me in the office.”

Blaine hurried away, stripping out of his shorts and t-shirt, pressing his chest to the cold surface of the large wooden desk by the window. He was glad that they lived on the 7th floor—although he wondered if the neighbors across the street could see in. Let them see—he had no idea what Kurt was planning, but he was sure it would make one hell of a show. Blaine heard running water and the clinking of dishes, and groaned. Really? Kurt was doing the dishes when Blaine was stretched out naked on the desk for him? Blaine wasn’t sure how much time passed until he heard Kurt’s footsteps padding down the hallway, but he sighed in relief when they neared the office. But then they walked past, and it took everything Blaine had not to call out for him.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice called out. “Close your eyes, and don’t you dare peek.”

Blaine shut his eyes obediently, and his breath hitched as he heard Kurt enter the room, walk behind him and set…something down behind him. He shivered when he felt Kurt’s hand run from the back of his neck to the cleft of his ass. Kurt bent over him, the soft cotton of his shirt rubbing against the entirety of Blaine’s back as he lips went straight to Blaine’s ear.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed.

“Good. Now spread your legs.”

Blaine shifted, and felt Kurt kneeling behind him, flinching in surprise when he felt Kurt grip his ankle.

“Shhh,” Kurt soothed. “I’m just gonna make sure you keep your legs nice and wide for me.”

Blaine gulped as he realized what was going on—Kurt was cuffing him to the spreader bar they’d bought a few months ago. They’d used it a few times, but never quite like this. He wobbled a little, feeling unsteady in this position.

“I’d suggest you grab tight to the edge of the other side of the desk to keep yourself steady,” Kurt murmured, stroking distractingly over Blaine’s ass.

Blaine did so, then flinched back a little—grabbing the desk like that pressed his aching bladder against the sharp, unforgiving edge of the desk, but not grabbing the desk made him feel like he might fall over. Goddamn him. “Kurt…”

He yelped as Kurt’s hands came down hard over both of his ass cheeks. “Since when are you allowed to call me by name?”

“Sir,” Blaine tried again, “I…I don’t know if I can…”

“You can, sweetheart. I know you can do this for me. Now, tell me why I’ve got to punish you.”

“Uhm…because I disobeyed a direct command. And I didn’t call you sir. Twice.”

“Mhm. Now how many do you think you need to learn your lesson?”

“…Twenty?” Blaine tried.

“Hmmm, I think twenty five, since you gave me so much attitude earlier. You need to count ever hit for me. If you mess up, I’m going to add a minute before you get to use the bathroom.”

“I—Oh!” Blaine cried out, surprised when Kurt cut  him off with a sharp smack to his ass. The hit pressed his belly straight into the desk, making him keenly aware of his body’s demands. Blaine tried to curl in on himself to physically hold himself together, but the spreader bar prevented that. He had no idea how he was going to make it through twenty four more hits if each one made him feel like  _that._

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly. “You’ve forgotten already. That’s a minute. Now come on, count the rest for me.”

Blaine did well until 12, and then 20. By the time he gasped out 25, he was nearly sobbing with need.

“Shhh,” Kurt soothed. “It’s alright, you were so good for me baby, such a good boy, you can do it, sweetheart. I know you can.”

Blaine’s chest heaved with hitched, panicked breaths as he tried to keep himself from letting go right there. He had no idea how he was going to make it to the bathroom, much less hold himself together for five extra minutes while Kurt did god knows what else to him.

“I’ll let you move back a little, okay? I know it’s hard with the desk pushing into your stomach like that. I don’t want you to suffer  _too_ much while I fuck you.”

Blaine let out a sharp cry of dismay. He hadn’t counted on Kurt wanting to fuck him like this, not when he was so close to exploding. “Kurt, please, I can’t, I—- _fuck_!” Blaine cut off his protests when he felt a slick finger push into his hole with no warning.

“Blaine, sweetheart. You called me by name again. Just for that, I’m adding another minute.”

Blaine whimpered as Kurt worked him open quickly, against more resistance than usual because Blaine couldn’t let himself loosen up enough and still keep himself from  letting go all over the expensive rug Kurt had picked out to go under the desk. Blaine had never understood why they’d had to pay so much money for a rug no one was going to see that they were going to put their feet all over.  There were some things about his husband Blaine was never going to understand. He sighed in relief as he realized that thinking about other things helped him relax and also helped keep his mind off the sharp, aching throb inside of him. Blaine tried going through all the places he wanted to convince Kurt to go on vacation with him, but they all involved water, so that was a definite no-go. Grocery list? Too many liquid items. Problem patients? It just felt wrong to think about them when his gorgeous husband had three long fingers pressed deep inside his ass.

“Are you ready for me baby?” Kurt’s low, smooth voice cut into the clutter inside Blaine’s mind.

He nodded. “Please, hurry, I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” he admitted.

Kurt ran a hand soothingly down Blaine’s back. “I know you can do it, baby. C’mon, let me fuck you just like this.” He placed the blunt tip of his cock against Blaine’s hole and bent down over Blaine’s body, covering his back with the warm press of his chest. “Let me in, Blaine.”

“Fuck,” Blaine whispered, arching his back and pushing back as Kurt pressed forward, burying himself deep in Blaine’s ass.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?”

“I…it’s so… _full,”_ Blaine panted. His bladder was throbbing with need, so hard it was painful, but the familiar slide of Kurt inside of him felt so damn  _good_. The combination of the two sensations was overwhelming already, and Kurt had barely begun to move inside of him.

“You feel so good to me, so damn tight,” Kurt growled. “You gonna let me fuck you till you scream?” 

“Oh  _God,”_ Blaine choked out. “Yes, sir, please, I…” Blaine didn’t know what to say, and words seemed unnecessary as Kurt began  _slamming_ into him. Even though he was braced on his elbows and his belly had been moved away from the desk,  he eventually collapsed, face pressed down into the hard, cold wood, his body falling forward into the desk. Blaine screamed in surprise, pleasure, pain,  _need_ as the push made his bladder contract  _hard._

Kurt slowed down. “You okay?” he panted.

“Yes,” Blaine gasped, pushing back. “Just, need more space, please.”

Kurt pulled Blaine back hard, the metal around his ankles clanking as he settled in. “Better?” 

“Yes. Sir, please, just…I need you to come, I can’t take it much longer.”

“You keep saying that, and yet you always hold on for me, just like the good boy you are. I know you can keep taking it for me, sweetheart.”

Blaine whined desperately as Kurt continued driving into him, filling his ass over and over again with the hot press of his cock as Blaine’s body screamed with need. He needed to let go.  _Now._

“Sir, please, want your come,” he begged, knowing that begging was one of Kurt’s triggers. He’d say anything to get Kurt to come right now. “Need you to fill me up,” he pleaded.

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Kurt panted. “You want my come in you, want to feel it dripping down your thighs?”

“Yes,” Blaine gasped. “Need you, need you to come in me” he slurred.

Kurt cried out and pushed forward one more time, then stayed still, buried deep in Blaine’s ass as he came hot and slick inside of him. Blaine had never mentioned it before, but feeling Kurt shoot inside of him, marking him so intimately was possibly one of his favorite things about sex.

Now that Kurt had come, now that he knew he was right on the verge of getting permission, Blaine was shaking.

“Shh, baby, just a little longer, let me get you out of this.” Kurt pulled out and kneeled down, uncuffing Blaine’s ankles. Blaine moved as though to stand, but Kurt pressed a strong hand against his back. “Wait,” he commanded.

Blaine whimpered, then gasped as he felt something slick and cold pressing against his hole. A plug.

“For later,’ Kurt said softly, answering Blaine’s unspoken question. “Stand up.”

Blaine did so, slowly. “Please,” he whispered brokenly.

Kurt grabbed his wrists, holding them behind Blaine’s back as they walked ever so slowly to the bathroom.  This was perhaps the worst torture of all, knowing the relief was so close, yet so far.

“Face the mirror and grip the edge of the counter. I’ll be right back,” Kurt promised.

“Oh  _god,”_ Blaine whispered, feeling his body start to tremble already.

Kurt returned quickly, kitchen timer in hand. “I’ll knock off a minute because I was gone,” he said kindly, setting the timer and putting it out of Blaine’s line of sight. “Now I get to play with you for five minutes.” He let his soft hands run all over Blaine’s shaking body, stopping to pinch and roll Blaine’s sensitive nipples between his fingertips. He raked his nails down Blaine’s back, just hard enough to leave marks. Kurt alternated between soft, sensual touches and more painful ones, loving the helpless little noises that Blaine made as Kurt worked his body over. Kurt couldn’t help but smirk against the back of Blaine’s shoulder when he began to play with his half-hard cock, but only for a little while—he didn’t want to be  _that_ evil. Not today, anyway. When the timer had twenty seconds left, he let both of his hands rest on Blaine’s belly.

“Sir,” Blaine breathed. “I… _please don’t,”_ he begged.

Kurt pressed in enjoying the squirm and wiggle of Blaine’s body as he tried to get away from the hard pressure of Kurt’s unrelenting hands. The timer went off and Blaine made a whimper of protest as Kurt kept the hand on his stomach while he reached over to turn the timer’s alarm off. Kurt led him over to the toilet, standing behind him. He was so proud that Blaine didn’t just go even though the time was up and he knew that Kurt was going to let him go soon. It just showed how well-trained Blaine had become.

“Hands behind you,” he ordered. “You can hold on to me if you like.” Blaine’s hands shot to the sides of Kurt’s thighs and he keened high in his throat when Kurt’s soft hands went to the base of his cock, aiming it towards the bowl.

“Now, baby. You can let go,” Kurt whispered, sucking at the side of Blaine’s neck as he finally sagged into Kurt’s arms and all the liquid he’d been holding in for Kurt streamed out of his body. Blaine sighed deeply when it was over, and even though Kurt couldn’t’ see him, he knew that Blaine had a sweet little smile on his face. Kurt gave Blaine’s cock a little squeeze for good measure, then pulled away. Blaine propped himself up with a hand on the counter and waited for Kurt to clean him up.

“Wash your hands and go lie on your stomach on the bed.”

Kurt cleaned up in the bathroom and padded softly to the the bedroom, sighing happily at the sight that greeted him. Blaine was sprawled out on the bed, his pretty, delicious ass still nice and pink from earlier, waiting for Kurt’s attention. “Spread your legs for me baby. I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard,” he growled as he climbed onto the bed, settling in between Blaine’s legs. He slid his hands up Blaine’s muscular thighs, pushing them wider apart so he could look at the plug he’d placed in Blaine’s ass earlier. He tapped on it, smiling at the way Blaine shuddered at the feeling. “Do you know why I put this here, Blaine?”

“No,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows and used his hands to spread Blaine’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole. “Because I’m going to take it out and lick up all that come I shot inside you earlier. I’m gonna make you come so hard you black out.” 

“Fuck,” Blaine moaned. “Oh  _God.”_

Kurt leaned in and licked around the plug, smiling at the way Blaine whimpered. Feeling impatient, he pulled the plug out in one quick motion and groaned at the way Blaine’s hole clenched down around nothing. He waited just a moment, waited to see the white come start to leak out of Blaine’s ass before he pressed his face forward and began licking sloppily, not wanting a single drop to be wasted. The room was filled with the filthy sounds of Kurt eating himself out of Blaine’s hole , Kurt’s hungry moans, Blaine’s desperate wails.

“Baby please,” Blaine begged. “ _Please.”_

Kurt laved his tongue over Blaine’s delicious, clenching hole a few more times, then pulled away. “Turn over.”

Blaine scrambled to get on his back, then sat up on his elbows, looking down at Kurt. Kurt’s eyes darkened with lust. He loved it when Blaine got desperate like his, curls wet with sweat, eyes melted gold, chest heaving because he just needed it so bad. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, moving down to lick lightly as his balls, already drawn up tight in anticipation of his orgasm.

“Please, Kurt,  _please,_ I need it so bad.”

“I know you do,” Kurt whispered, deciding to be slightly less cruel and taking one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth, sucking, savoring the musky taste of him here.

One of Blaine’s hands shot to his cock, starting to stroke and squeeze, but Kurt batted it away. “Not until I say, sweetheart.” He pressed both Blaine’s wrists into the bed for good measure.

Blaine whimpered like he was in pain, and Kurt took pity on him, letting his husband’s hands go and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He started to stroke, tight and slow the way he knew Blaine liked. “Where do you want it?” Kurt asked huskily, licking lightly at the slit of Blaine’s cock.

“Down your throat,” Blaine gasped.

Kurt smiled and continued to tease, flicking at the most sensitive parts of Blaine’s cock, until Blaine’s hands worked through his hair and pushed him down. Kurt let him, sucking and swallowing until his mouth hit the top of his hand. Blaine gripped his hair tight and Kurt shut his eyes, sucking and moaning as he let Blaine fuck his mouth. His heart beat wildly in his chest as Blaine got impossibly loud he felt Blaine’s cock start to pulse against his tongue and his balls draw up even tighter and then Blaine was coming in his mouth. He moaned at the sharp taste of Blaine’s come and felt a distinct sense of smug pride at the sounds Blaine was making, the way he couldn’t seem to stop moaning Kurt’s name. He swallowed all of Blaine’s come greedily, continuing to lick and stroke at Blaine until he whimpered and tugged gently on Kurt’s hair.  Kurt pulled away, resting his cheek against Blaine’s thigh. He smiled and nuzzled against Blaine when Blaine’s calloused hands started to stroke aimlessly against his shoulders. When he felt that Blaine’s breathing had evened out enough, Kurt sat up, frowning as he noticed the line of bruises forming across Blaine’s belly.

“Oh no,” he whispered, bending down to inspect them. “Was I too rough? You should have said something baby.”

“No,” Blaine croaked. ‘It was great. They don’t hurt.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow and pressed his fingers into one of them.

Blaine winced and hissed lowly under his breath. “Ow,” he murmured.

Kurt frowned even more. “I’m so sorry sweetheart.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “We’ve both done worse to each other’s asses. It’ll be fine.”

Kurt sighed, thinking of the flogger and the crop nestled in a box at the back of their closet. “You’re right.” He trailed his fingers lightly over the bruises. “It was pretty hot, though.”

“Mmmm.” Blaine agreed. “Not that I’m complaining, but what made you go into dom mode on me this morning?”

“You really want to know?” Kurt asked, sliding up the bed into Blaine’s waiting arms.

“Duh, I asked.”

Kurt knocked him on the shoulder and Blaine giggled. Kurt rolled his eyes. “Anyway, it’s because you woke me up early on a Saturday when I was hungover.”

Blaine snorted. “You’re ridiculous. And I love you.”

Kurt smiled and snuggled into his husband. “I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Titling this was a bitch. Suggested titles: 
> 
> Saturday Morning Slam
> 
> in which klaine is married and plays kinky sex games on saturday mornings
> 
> that one where kurt doesnt let blaine take a piss and its really hot
> 
> in which kurt gets pissed off and doesnt let blaine piss and delicious orgasms are had
> 
> "in which kurt is hungover and it's too early for this shit"
> 
> "I swear to god if you piss on my 300 dollar rug I'm getting a divorce"


End file.
